Il va s'en sortir
by Sherlocked02BBC
Summary: L'équipe doit arrêter un suspect et Morgan part devant. Mais l'arrestation va mal tourner et Morgan va être gravement blessé. Va-t-il s'en sortir ou est ce la fin du grand Derek Morgan ?
1. L'arrestation

**Salut tout le monde, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfic sur Morgan alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents. Je ne pense pas faire beaucoup de chapitre. Cette fanfic ce passe dans la saison 11, avant que Morgan parte. Et tout de suite le premier chapitre.**

* * *

Des jeunes femmes avaient été découvertes dans une vielle usine désinfectée de New York. Elles avaient toutes été torturées et avaient reçues de nombreux coup de couteaux. L'équipe venait de découvrir qui était le tueur et était sur le point d'aller l'arrêter. Tout le monde était regroupé devant la maison . Ils attendaient que le SWAT et les autres officiers de police soient prêts. Quand ce fût le cas, Morgan parti devant suivi de Hotch et les autres membres de l'équipe. Chacun parti dans une direction et Morgan descendit à la cave. Là il vit une jeune femme inconsciente attaché à un poteaux, et victime de plusieurs coups de couteaux. Il couru la détacher et vérifier son pouls.

"-J'ai trouvé une victime, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance au plus vite !" Morgan parla dans le talkie walkie. Puis d'un coup il sentit une vive douleur derrière sa tête et tout devint noir. Le suspect l'avait assommé et commença à le poignarder. Mais heureusement Hotch arriva et tua le suspect. Il couru vers Morgan.

"-Morgan tu m'entend ? Morgan ?" Pas de réponse, Hotch vérifia son pouls, il était faible. "J'ai besoin d'une ambulance au plus vite, c'est urgent !" Hotch essaya de réveiller Morgan et de l'empêcher de perdre trop de sang. Quelques minutes plus tard deux ambulances étaient entrain de transporter Morgan et la jeune femme vers l'Hôpital le plus proche. Toute l'équipe était choqué et avait peur pour Derek. Ils se dirigèrent tous à l'hôpital. JJ alla à l'accueil.

"-Bonjour, FBI, on aimerait voir l'agent Derek Morgan." L'infirmière chercha dans des dossiers.

"- Il vient d'entrer au bloc, maintenant pourrez vous s'il vous plaît attendre dans la salle d'attente. Son médecin viendra vous voir quand il aura des nouvelles."

"-Vous savez s'il va s'en sortir ? " JJ était très inquiète pour Morgan.

"-Je suis désolé agent mais je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il était dans un état critique quand il est arrivé. " L'infirmière ferma le dossier de Morgan et continua ce qu'elle était entrain de faire avant que JJ vienne lui parler. JJ resta bloqué là, elle était tellement choqué et avait tellement peur pour Morgan. L'infirmière remarqua que JJ était toujours là. " Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous ?"

"-Quoi...non c'est bon...je vais y aller, désolé." JJ alla rejoindre les autres. Reid se leva quand il l'a vit arrivée.

"-Alors comment il va ?" Sa voix ne sonnait pas vraiment comme prévu. Morgan était comme son frère, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... mais de toute façon Morgan est le plus fort de l'équipe, il va s'en sortir.

"-Il vient d'entrer au bloc, mais il était dans un état critique quand il est arrivé..." JJ éclata en larmes. Elles ne pouvaient plus se retenir. Tout d'un coup elle pensa à quelque chose. "Il faut qu'on prévienne Garcia et Savannah."

"-Je sais, je vais le faire." Hotch devait le faire, c'était lui le chef.

"- Je vais appeler Savannah, appelle Garcia." Rossi était le plus vieux et il connaissait Aaron depuis longtemps, il n'allait pas le laisser faire ça tout seul. Hotch hocha la tête et les deux agents sortirent de la salle d'attente. Reid était entrer de consoler JJ même si lui aussi pleurer. Lewis était assise à côté et n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer. Morgan était tellement fort, elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer dans un bloc opératoire entre la vie et la mort.  
Quelques minutes plus tard Hotch et Rossi revint dans la salle d'attente.

"-Garcia et Savannah sont en route, Garcia a trouvé un vol et elles devraient arrivées dans la soirée." Hotch parla et alla s'assoir. Rossi fit pareil. Tout les deux avaient peur que Morgan ne s'en sorte pas. Ils tiennent beaucoup à lui et il est un pillé de l'équipe, s'il meurt...mais de toute façon Morgan va s'en sortir.  
Au bout de deux heures un médecin arriva.

"-Agent Derek Morgan ?" Toute l'équipe se levèrent et s'approchèrent du médecin. Avant que quelqu'un posa une question, il commença à parler. "L'agent Morgan était dans un état critique en arrivant et on a dû l'amener d'urgence au bloc. Son cœur s'est arrêté deux fois mais on a réussi à le refaire partir. Vous devez savoir qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il a vraiment de la chance d'être encore en vie. S'il serait arrivait quelques minutes plus tard, il serait mort."

"- Mais il va s'en sortir ?" JJ était tellement inquiète.

"-Normalement oui, mais il est très faible. Si son cœur s'arrête encore une fois...je suis désolé mais il ne redémarrera plus." Le docteur à eu du mal à dire ça. Il voyait que tout le monde tenait beaucoup à lui. Une des agents avaient tellement pleuré qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés.

"-On peut le voir ?" Cette fois ci c'était Reid qui parla. Sa voix sonnait vraiment mal et faible. Lui aussi avait pleuré et ça s'entendait.

"-Je suis désolé mais il est trop faible pour le moment." Quand il vit les visages de chaque agents, il regretta d'avoir dit ça. "Mais vous pourrez le voir demain."

"-D'accord merci docteur." Hotch parla. Il savait que tout le monde allaient être mal de ne pas pouvoir voir Morgan.

"- Au revoir agents." Le médecin parti. Avant que quiconque protesta, Hotch parla.

"-Je sais que vous vouliez tous voir Morgan ce soir mais il va bien et c'est ce qui compte. Maintenant il est bientôt 20h, avec Rossi on va allé chercher Garcia et Savannah. Je veux que vous rentrez tous à l'hôtel, que vous mangez un peu et que vous dormez." Hotch vit que Reid alla dire quelque chose pour protester, mais il parla avant. "C'est un ordre." Tout le monde acquiesça à contre cœur. Hotch et Rossi partirent à l'aéroport et les autres partirent à l'hôtel. Ils étaient tous tellement inquiet. Mais Morgan va s'en sortir. Après tout il suffit juste que son cœur ne s'arrête pas encore une fois.

* * *

 **Et** **voilà** **c'est fini.** **J'espère** **que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et le prochain sera en ligne** **bientôt** **.** **N'hésitez** **pas** **à** **laisser des commentaires et ne vous** **inquiétez** **pas** **Morgan** **est fort...enfin je** **crois** **.**


	2. plus d'espoir

**Salut tout le monde, je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de** **temps** **à** **poster ce** **chapitre** **(il faut que je** **m'habitue** **à** **écrire** **sur Morgan),** **j'espère** **que vous ne m'en voulez** **pas** **trop et tout de suite le** **chapitre** **2.**

* * *

Le lendemain tout les agents et Savannah se rejoignirent à l'hôpital. Il n'avait tous pas pu fermer l'œil, ils étaient tellement inquiet. Une infirmière leur avait dit d'attendre le médecin dans la salle d'attente. Il arriva au bout de quelques minutes et fît un topo sur l'état de Morgan. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé mais il rassura tout le monde en expliquant que c'était normal et qu'il devrait se réveiller dans les prochains jours, peut-être même aujourd'hui. Ils allèrent à la chambre de Derek mais le docteur s'arrêta devant la porte.

"S'il vous plaît n'oubliez pas qu'il est très faible et appelez moi s'il se réveille. " Tout le monde acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils savaient tous qu'ils ne pourraient jamais oublier cette image. Morgan semblait tellement vulnérable et faible. Il était relié à pleins de fils et une machine n'arrêtait pas de faire des bips insupportable. Mais au moins ils rappelaient que Morgan était encore en vie et que son cœur ne s'arrêtait pas. Savannah et Garcia allèrent s'assoir sur des chaises à côté du lit. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient assis sur un canapé ou debout. Les deux femmes tenaient les mains de Morgan en lui parlant pour qu'il se reveille. Hotch ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui arriverait si Morgan mourait. Ils savaient qu'ils seraient tous très tristes mais Garcia, Savannah et sûrement Reid aussi, seraient complètement dévastés. En plus Morgan venait de se marier après avoir été kidnappé et torturé. Sans oublier que Savannah était enceinte. Il ne devait pas mourir. Les heures passèrent et Derek restait toujours inconscient, ce qui ne diminuait pas l'inquiétude des agents. Vers midi Rossi a proposé d'aller acheter des sandwichs mais personne n'avait faim. Alors maintenant ils étaient toujours assis dans cette chambre en étant obligé de voir Morgan aussi faible, et en espérant qu'il se réveille. Reid se leva pour aller chercher un café, ça devait être au moins sa cinquième tasse depuis ce matin, il était vraiment accro. S'il serait réveillé, Morgan se moquerait sûrement de lui et de son "sucre avec du café". Cette pensée rendit Reid encore plus triste, il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans Morgan. Hotch vit Reid entrain de réfléchir devant la machine à café puis d'un coup il se mit à courir vers les toilettes. JJ se leva et lui couru après. Hotch voulait aussi y aller mais il savait que Reid serait plus à l'aise avec JJ qu'avec lui.  
De son côté JJ avait vu Reid courir dans les toilettes mais elle hésita à entrer. Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin d'être seul. En plus c'était le truc de Morgan de le réconforter et de lui donner des conseils. Elle décida quand même d'entrer, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Spencer comme ça. Quand elle entra elle le vit assis sur le sol entrain de pleurer. Il releva sa tête puis la remis dans ses bras.  
"-Spence..."JJ parla mais sa voix ne sonnait pas vraiment comme prévu. Alors elle s'assit à côté de lui, le pris dans ses bras et pleura avec lui. Même si le médecin restait optimiste, il savait que Morgan avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Ils espéraient juste qu'il se réveille pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Au bout de quelques minutes les deux agents se levèrent et essuya leurs larmes.  
"-Il faut qu'on retourne dans la chambre." Spencer parla d'une petit voix. JJ acquiesça et ils marchèrent tout les deux sans dire un mot.  
Hotch commençait à s'inquiéter, ça faisait 30 minutes que Reid et JJ étaient parti et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenu. Il commença à se demander s'il ne devrait pas les rejoindre. Il chassa vite cette pensée de sa tête quand il les vit arriver. Quand ils entrèrent il pouvait voir à leur yeux qu'ils avaient pleuré. Ils allèrent s'assoir où ils étaient tout à l'heure toujours sans dire un mot. Hotch regarda autour de lui. Garcia et Savannah avaient arrêté de parler à Morgan et les autres agents étaient entrain de regarder dans le vide. Ils essayaient sûrement de se réconforter en se disant que Morgan allait s'en sortir. Au bout d'un moment, le médecin entra dans la pièce ce qui fit sortir tout le monde de leur "transe". Il venait voir comment Morgan allait. Avant d'entrer il avait vu comment tout le monde était et il avait hésité à revenir plus tard. Il avait rarement vu des collègues aussi proche. En vérité ils ressemblaient plus à une famille qu'à des collègues. Mais il imaginait qu'avec leur travail, c'était important d'être proche et de se faire confiance. Après avoir vérifié que Morgan allait bien il sorti sans parler. Il voulait pouvoir leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter ou qu'il allait s'en sortir, mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Quand le médecin sorti, tout le monde avait vu que même lui n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir. Morgan allait mourir et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Tout le monde était entrain de l'accepter. Ils espéraient juste pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Tout d'un coup Savannah senti un doigt bouger.  
"-Derek !" Elle cria et tout le monde se tourna vers elle.  
"-Savannah, sa va ?" Rossi parla.  
"-Oui, c'est Derek il a bougé un doigt. Il va se réveiller. " Tout le monde se leva et s'approcha de Morgan. Il était tous en quelque sorte rassuré, ils savaient que Savannah savait de quoi elle parlait. Il y a quelques minutes ils pensaient tous que même s'il se réveillait, il allait quand même mourir. Mais là, juste le fait de savoir qu'il allait vraiment se réveiller leur redonnait un peu d'espoir. Quelques minutes passèrent mais rien ne se passait. Il envisagèrent tous de retourner s'assoir, quand Morgan commença à ouvrir ses yeux.

* * *

 **Fini.** **J'espère** **que ce chapitre vous a plu et je m'excuse encore** **une** **fois d'avoir mis autant de temps** **à** **le poster. Je** **vous** **promets d'essayer** **de** **publier le prochain** **chapitre plus** **rapidement** **. Et n'oubliez** **pas** **les commentaires.**


	3. Le réveil

**Salut** **tout le monde, je n'ai rien** **à** **dire alors tout de suite le chapitre 3.**

* * *

"-Derek ! Comment tu te sens ?" Savannah était la seule qui avait encore de l'espoir et ça se voyait dans sa voix.  
"-Je...je vais bien. Qu'est ce qui... s'est passé ?" Morgan avait compris qu'il était à l'hôpital mais il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi.  
"-Tu ne te souvient de rien ?" Savannah était entrain de passer en mode médecin.  
"- Je me rappelle... qu'on est allé arrêter un suspect et... je crois que... je suis parti devant... et après plus rien."  
Même en se concentrant, Morgan n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la suite.  
"-Tu as trouvé une victime et tu as appelé une ambulance. Mais le suspect était encore là et il t'as assommé avant de te poignarder. Mais j'ai pu le tuer avant que tu ne reçois trop de coup de couteaux." Cette fois s'était Hotch qui avait parlé, il se sentait encore tellement coupable d'avoir laissé Morgan seul. Il est le chef de cette équipe, il a le devoir de protéger tout le monde et à chaque fois il échoue. Morgan avait remarqué la tête de Hotch.  
"-Hotch vous m'avez sauvé la vie, alors arrêtait de faire cette tête." Tout le monde sourit. Ils étaient trop déprimé pour rigoler, Morgan risquait encore de mourir et il fallait lui dire. "Les gars je vais bien, alors arrêtez de faire cette tête."  
"- Je vais aller chercher le médecin, il voulait qu'on le prévienne si tu te réveillais." Spencer parla vite et couru presque en dehors de la salle en retenant ses larmes. Morgan voyait qu'il était bouleversé et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après tout il était vivant.  
"-Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ? Pourquoi Reid est comme ça ?" Personne n'avait le courage de répondre. "Les gars, qu'est ce qui se passe putain !?"  
"-Morgan s'il te plaît calme toi ." Garcia voyait les bips de la machine qui étaient de plus en plus rapide. Elle avait tellement peur, et les larmes tombèrent.  
"-Eh baby girl calme toi, tout va bien, je suis vivant." Morgan s'était calmé en voyant la réaction de Garcia. Mais il était inquiet parce que l'équipe lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à que Reid et le médecin arrivèrent dans la chambre.  
"-Bonjour agent Morgan, je suis heureux que vous vous soyez réveillé, comment vous sentez vous ?" Le médecin était content que Morgan était réveillé mais il était encore très inquiet.  
"- Je vais bien. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous me dites ce qui se passe. Pourquoi tout le monde semble si bouleversé ?" Morgan avait besoin de réponse.  
"-Agent Morgan resté calme s'il vous plaît. J'imagine que vous êtes au courant de votre état quand vous êtes arrivé aux urgences." Morgan hocha la tête. " On a dû vous opérer d'urgence mais l'opération ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. On a pu soigner vos blessures mais votre coeur s'est arrêté deux fois et vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie." Le médecin fit une pause et allait continuer quand Morgan parla.  
"-Mais je ne comprend pas, maintenant je vais bien alors pourquoi vous faites tous cette tête, qu'est ce que vous ne me dites pas ?" Morgan s'adressa à l'équipe. Il est un profiler, il sait quand on lui ment. Comme personne ne répondit le médecin parla.  
"- J'allais y venir, si tout ce passe bien et que vous avez assez de repos, vous devriez vous en remettre complètement. Mais si..." Le médecin hésita avant de parler.  
"-Si ton coeur s'arrête encore une fois, les médecins ne pourront plus le redémarrer. " C'est finalement Hotch qui continua la phrase du médecin mais sa voix sonnait légèrement différentes que d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, Hotch essayait de cacher ses émotions. Plus personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Le médecin vérifia que Morgan allait bien et sorti de la chambre. Derek essayait de digérer ce qui venait d'apprendre. Il avait déjà failli mourir à deux reprises et son coeur risquait encore de s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, il venait de se marier et Savannah était enceinte. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant grandisse sans son père. Il avait tellement peur. Mais il allait s'en sortir, il allait se battre et il vivra. Il le devait. Les heures passèrent et bientôt se fut l'heure de la fin des visites. Tout le monde reparti à l'hôtel à contrecoeur. Ils voulaient tous rester avec Morgan et ne pas le laisser seul, surtout Savannah. Ils avaient tous peur que le coeur de Morgan s'arrête pendant la nuit, et que le lendemain en arrivant le médecin leur dit qu'il est mort. Mais ça ne vas pas arriver. Morgan était tiré d'affaire, et dans quelques temps il pourra revenir travailler. Tout le monde alla se coucher mais personne ne pût dormir. Vers 4h du matin Hotch reçu un appel.  
"-Agent Hotchner ?" La voix d'une jeune femme parla.  
"-Oui, qu'est je peux faire pour vous ?" Hotch était inquiet, pour que cette femme l'appelle à cette heure-ci, ça devait être grave.  
"-C'est l'hôpital, l'agent Morgan ne va pas bien vous devez tous venir très vite, vous et votre équipe . Nous avons peur que ce soit la fin. " La voix de la femme ne sonnait pas comme elle le voulait, elle était nouvelle et elle n'était pas habitué à annoncer des nouvelles comme ça.  
"- D'accord nous arrivons tout de suite." Hotch raccrocha et commença à paniquer. Morgan ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Il alla réveiller tout le monde et leur demanda de l'attendre devant l'hôtel. Quand toute l'équipe était là, il leur annonça ce que la femme venait de lui dire. Tout le monde sauf lui et Rossi ne put retenir leurs larmes. Leur pire crainte allait se réaliser, Morgan allait mourir et ils devaient lui dire au revoir.

* * *

 **Et** **voilà** **c'est fini. Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre plus vite** **que** **celui** **la** **mais** **je** **vous** **promets** **que** **je vais essayer. Je ne** **sais** **pas** **encore** **si Morgan va vivre ou mourir. Vous aurez la** **réponse** **dans le prochain chapitre qui sera** **peut-être** **le dernier.**


	4. Derek Morgan

**Salut tout le monde, je voulais juste vous dire que ce chapitre sera sûrement l'avant-dernier** **. Alors tout de suite le chapitre 4.**

* * *

L'équipe était arrivé un quart d'heure après que la jeune femme avait appelé Hotch. Le docteur leur avait expliqué que Morgan avait beaucoup de mal à respirer depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Il avait essayé de lui donner des médicaments mais ça n'a rien changé, alors il a décidé de le mettre sous respirateur. Mais il pense qu'il ne va plus tenir longtemps. Le médecin avait dit à l'équipe qu'ils pourraient attendre dans la salle d'attente en attendant d'être prêt à lui dire au revoir. Ça faisait maintenant 30min qu'ils étaient assis en état de choc. Aucun d'eux n'étaient allé voir Morgan, et aucun d'eux en avait le courage. Pourtant ils savaient tous que leur temps était compté, et que Morgan pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment. Savannah devait être la personne qui était le plus mal. Morgan et elle venait de se marier et ils allaient avoir un enfant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait mourir maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, elle ne pourra jamais élever leur enfant toute seul. Elle était tellement en colère contre lui et elle s'en voulait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il est dans un lit d'hôpital, c'est son travail et elle a toujours sû que cela risquait d'arriver. Mais pas maintenant, et pas comme ça.  
Après Savannah, Garcia et Reid devaient être les deux autres personnes qui allaient le plus mal. Morgan et Garcia avaient une relation bizarre, ils ne pouvaient pas se parler sans flirter, et contrairement à ce que certaines personnes pensent, ce n'était pas du harcèlement sexuel. Mais au delà de ça, il y a deux meilleurs amis qui se soutienne et qui sont toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans Derek.  
Même si Morgan n'avait jamais eu de frère, il en avait trouvé un au FBI. Reid était son petit frère. Il l'a toujours aidé quand il allait mal, il lui appris à draguer et à jouer au baseball, et surtout il l'a toujours protégé. Spencer savait que c'est grâce à Morgan qu'il est la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui, il a fait de lui un vrai homme. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans Morgan, et il avait peur de ne pas tenir quand Morgan sera mort.  
Puis il y avait Hotch et Rossi. Hotch était le chef de l'équipe et Rossi, en quelque sorte, aussi. Ils s'en voulaient d'avoir laissé Morgan partir seul devant. Ils ne s'inquiètent pratiquement jamais pour Morgan, après tout il est l'homme fort qui défonce les portes. Mais ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils avaient tort de penser cela. Morgan n'était pas que ça, il était toujours là pour tout le monde dans l'équipe, il était un très bon agent et aussi l'un des meilleurs hommes qu'ils ont rencontré. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'il allait mourir.  
Et enfin il y avait JJ et Lewis.  
JJ connaissait Morgan depuis plus de 10 ans, il était devenu une sorte de frère pour elle, comme Spence. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Et si elle n'aurait pas connu Spencer, Morgan serait sûrement le parrain de ses enfants. Elle savait que ses deux garçon seront très triste de savoir que leur oncle Derek est mort, surtout Henry. Elle voudrait tellement ne pas avoir à leur dire.  
Tara et Morgan ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, même pas un an, mais ils s'entendaient déjà très bien. Tara ne savait pas beaucoup de chose à son sujet, elle ne connaissait pas son passé et son histoire, mais elle avait quand même l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Et c'est normal parce que Morgan est l'une des personnes les plus extraordinaires qu'elle a rencontré. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui.  
Les minutes passaient et tout le monde continuaient à rester assis perdu dans leurs pensées. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient allaient le voir, mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop dur. Finalement Savannah se leva et alla à sa chambre, il venaient de se marier, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Morgan était dans un état horrible, n'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Elle tomba au sol et fondit en larmes. Mais elle n'était pas seul, Garcia la rejoignit vite et ils s'assièrent toutes les deux dans la chambre. Elles se prient dans les bras et pleurèrent. Elles furent bientôt rejoint par les autres membres de l'équipe, qui eux aussi ne put retenir leurs larmes, même Hotch et Rossi. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient dire au revoir à Morgan maintenant ou s'ils devaient attendre qu'il se réveille. Alors ils décidèrent d'attendre.  
Les heures passaient et Morgan restait inconscient. Quand vint midi, aucun ne pût manger quelque chose. Ils se contentaient de rester assis à réfléchir, dans leur monde. Vers 17h le médecin passa dans la chambre pour voir comment allait Morgan. Il expliqua aussi à tout le monde que Morgan devrait se réveiller bientôt. Il n'était pas vraiment inconscient, il était juste endormi. Et justement quand le docteur parti, Derek commença à se réveiller. Il voulait parler mais le respirateur l'en empêchait. Garcia remarqua qu'il était réveillé et qu'il lui faisait des signes pour avoir un stylo et une feuille.  
"-Morgan est réveillé, il veut écrire. Vite il me faut quelque chose pour écrire." Garcia couru dans tout les sens et les autres se tournèrent vers Morgan. Hotch trouva une ardoise et un feutre à côté du lit, il les donna à Morgan. Quand il eu fini d'écrire Lewis pris l'ardoise.  
"-Il veut savoir ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi il a un respirateur." Personne ne pût répondre, ils ne savaient pas comment lui dire qu'il allait mourir.  
"-Cette nuit tu avais des problèmes pour respirer, alors l'hôpital m'a appelé pour qu'on vienne. Le médecin a essayé de te donner des médicaments mais tu allais de plus en plus mal, alors il t'as mis sous respirateur." Morgan changea d'expression, il avait compris ce qui allait se passer. Il demanda l'ardoise, puis la redonna à Lewis. Elle l'a lu mais ne pût le répéter à haute voix.  
"- Tara, qu'est ce qu'il a écrit ?" JJ était inquiéte.  
"-Il dit qu'il a compris qu'il va mourir, et il veut pouvoir nous dire adieu un par un. "

* * *

 **Et** **voilà** **, fin du chapitre 4.** **J'espère** **que vous** **n'êtes** **pas trop** **triste** **pour** **Morgan.** **Et n'oubliez pas les** **commentaires** **, c'est** **toujours** **cool de savoir ce que vous pensez d'un chapitre.**


	5. Tout le monde meurt

**Salut tout le monde,** **voici** **le dernier chapitre.**

* * *

Morgan avait demandé à tout le monde de sortir le temps qu'il trouve ses mots. Le médecin avait enlevé le respirateur le temps qu'il leur dise au revoir mais il devait se dépêcher. Garcia reçu un message sur son portable. Morgan était prêt à lui parler. Elle comprenait qu'il avait choisi de lui parler en premier, même si elle avait quand même espéré qu'il commence par quelqu'un d'autre. Quand elle entra dans la chambre elle ne pût retenir ses larmes. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait Morgan "normal" et qu'elle entendrait sa voix.  
"- Eh ma baby girl, ne pleures pas, tout va bien." Garcia couru dans les bras de Morgan. "Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas."  
"-Non tu vas mourir, tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu es Derek Morgan. " Il allait mourir, comment pouvait-il mourir? Garcia continua à pleurer encore quelques minutes, puis se calma.  
"- Maintenant assis toi s'il te plaît. " Garcia fit ce qu'il dit. " Penelope c'est vrai, je vais mourir. Mais je veux que tu promettes que tu vas t'en sortir et s'il te plaît reste comme tu es. Les autres vont avoir besoin de ta joie de vivre. Tu es une femme extraordinaire et unique. Tu es capable de transformer le noir et blanc en couleurs. Et je te promets que je veillerai toujours sur toi, même si je suis mort, je resterai immortel dans ton coeur, je serai toujours là. Je t'aime ma baby girl." Garcia retourna dans les bras de Morgan mais ne pleura pas, elle sera forte, elle va s'en sortir, pour Morgan.  
"-Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?" Garcia parla avec une petite voix, elle ne voulait pas le quitter, mais elle le devait.  
"-Tu peux dire à Reid de venir s'il te plaît ?" Morgan n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne lui parlera plus jamais.  
"-Oui bien sûr." Garcia se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de sortir elle se retourna vers Morgan. "Je t'aimerais toujours Derek Morgan." Puis elle rejoignit les autres.  
-Spencer, il veut que tu vas le voir." Reid hocha la tête et parti. Il n'était pas prêt à voir Morgan, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. En entrant dans la chambre il s'arrêta en face du lit et baissa la tête.  
"-Salut." Il retenait ses larmes et Morgan le remarqua.  
"-Reid approche s'il te plaît." Reid avança. Morgan voulait faire comme avec Garcia et le prendre dans ses bras, mais Reid n'était pas prêt. "Tu vas pas rester debout comme ça, assis toi. " Morgan essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. Reid fit ce qu'il dit.  
"-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs." Spencer parla doucement mais assez fort pour que Morgan l'entende.  
"-Je sais mais ça va aller. Je serai toujours là, dans tes souvenirs et dans ton coeur." Reid ne dit rien, il continua à retenir ses larmes, il ne voulait pas craquer maintenant. Morgan se racla la gorge et commença, étrangement c'était plus dur qu'avec Garcia. "Spencer Reid tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisses et je veux que tu n'oublies jamais ça. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et pas juste pour ton cerveau. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et même si te sens coupable pour certains choix que tu as été obligé de faire, ça a toujours été les bons. Et surtout tu es le meilleur petit frère que quelqu'un pourrait rêver d'avoir. Et j'espère que mon enfant sera comme toi. Pour finir, je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent mais je t'aime mon frère." Spencer ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et il craqua.  
"-Moi aussi je t'aime Morgan et je suis heureux de t'avoir eu comme frère, je ne t'oublierai jamais." Et Morgan aussi craqua.  
"-Allez viens là." Morgan pris Spencer dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes Spencer se retira.  
"-Tu peux dire à JJ de venir ?"  
"- Bien sûr, au revoir Morgan. " Reid regarda une dernière fois Derek avant de sortir. Puis rejoignit les autres. JJ couru vers lui quand elle le vit en pleure et le pris dans ses bras.  
"-Ça va aller Spence." Reid hocha la tête.  
"-Je sais. C'est à ton tour." JJ se retira et parti. Elle ne savait pas ce que Morgan allait lui dire mais elle savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre.  
"-Comment tu te sens ?" Quelle question stupide elle voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. "Enfin je veux dire..."Morgan la coupa.  
"-JJ c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît, c'est mieux pour parler. " JJ fît ce qu'il dit. "Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable. Tu es forte, plus que moi, et je t'admire pour ça. Tu sais, ce que tu as fait pour Emily il y a quelques années, jamais je n'aurais pu le faire. En plus tu as 2 enfants formidables. Et je suis désolé de les abandonner. Je les aime tellement. Et toi aussi je t'aime tellement. Je sais que toi aussi tu vas avoir mal, mais s'il te plaît quand je serai mort, prend soin de Spencer. Tu sais ce qu'il risque de faire et il ne faut pas que ça arrive. Ne le laisse pas se détruire. Et Will à vraiment de la chance d'avoir une femme comme toi." Morgan s'arrêta et regarda JJ. Elle avait finalement arrêté de retenir ses larmes.  
"- Morgan je te promets que je prendrai soin de Spence. Et ne dit pas que tu abandonnes mes enfants, tu es leur oncle Derek et ils t'aimeront toujours, tu es et restera pour toujours leur héros. Je t'aime Morgan." JJ s'approcha et prit Morgan dans ses bras. Puis elle se retira et Morgan lui demanda d'appeler Savannah. Elle hocha la tête, regarda une dernière fois Morgan et parti. Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle alla voir Savannah.  
"-C'est à toi, et ne t inquiéte pas, ça va aller." Savannah hocha la tête et parti. En entrant dans la chambre elle couru dans les bras de Morgan.  
"-Je t'aime mon amour, tu ne peux pas mourir. " Elle était en pleure et Morgan aussi.  
"-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je suis tellement désolé de vous abandonner toi et le bébé. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il puisse grandir avec son père, qu'il n'est pas la même enfance que moi."  
Son père était mort quand il était gamin et lui allait mourir avant que son enfant naisse.  
"-Je sais mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne nous abandonne pas, tu seras toujours là, je lui parlerai toujours de toi et il saura que son père est mort en héros.  
-Le mien aussi est mort en héros et ça ne change rien. J'étais en colère contre lui et notre enfant sera en colère contre moi. " Dès qu'il aura l'âge de comprendre, il lui en voudra.  
"-Je te promets que je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il t'aimera autant que je t'aime et autant que tu aimes ton père." Son bébé ne détestera pas son père, elle le jure.  
"-Savannah tu es une femme formidable, tous les moments que j'ai passé avec toi ont été les meilleurs moments de ma vie." Savannah se retira des bras de Morgan et le regarda.  
"-Morgan tu es extraordinaire, tous les souvenirs que j'ai avec toi sont inoubliables et resterons à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire." Savannah s'approcha de Morgan et il l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, ils partagèrent le baiser le plus long de leur vie. Puis Morgan lui demanda d'appeler Lewis. Quelques minutes plus tard Tara entra dans la chambre.  
"-Salut." Tara alla s'asseoir sur la chaise. " Vous savez on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais je vous considère quand même comme un ami. Je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez me parler...enfin je veux dire que nous deux..." Tara parlait vite, se comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle devait vraiment être affecté, elle était déjà très attaché à Morgan.  
"-Tara tout va bien. Je vous considére comme une amie aussi et je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec vous. Vous êtes une personne formidable. Et comme vous l'avez dit, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, c'est pour ça que je voulais vous demander quelque chose. " Morgan hésitait à poser sa question.  
"-Oui bien sûr, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Tara était inquiète.  
"-Je pense que vous allez être la personne la moins affecté quand je serai mort. Je ne dit pas que vous ne serez pas triste, je veux juste dire..." Tara coupa Morgan.  
"-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends.  
-J'aimerais que vous preniez soin de l'équipe et de Savannah quand je ne serai plus là. On se connaît tous depuis une dizaine d'année, ça va être très dur pour eux. Même pour Hotch et Rossi. Promettez moi s'il vous plaît que vous les aiderez." Même maintenant Morgan s'inquiétait pour sa famille.  
"-Je promets Morgan, je vous promets que je prendrai soins d'eux, je ne les laisserai pas tomber. Et je serai là pour votre enfant aussi. Vous êtes un homme bien Morgan et vous ne méritez vraiment pas ce qui vous arrive.  
-Merci Tara. Venez maintenant." Tara s'approcha et il la prit dans ses bras pendant pratiquement une minute. "Vous pouvez dire à Hotch de venir."  
Tara hocha la tête. Hotch arriva quelques minutes plus tard.  
"-Morgan, je suis tellement désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir seul." Hotch se sentait coupable, comme à chaque fois qu'un membre de son équipe avait un problème.  
"-Hotch ce n'est pas de votre faute, en plus vous avez tué le suspect qui m'as mis dans cet état. Maintenant s'il vous plaît décoincez vous et venez vous asseoir." Hotch souri et alla s'asseoir.  
"-Tu sais que je suis toujours ton patron, tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça. " Morgan sourit.  
"-Je sais. Mais bientôt vous ne le serez plus." L'expression du visage d'Hotch changea, il devient plus sérieux.  
"-Morgan tu es quelqu'un de bien, et il y a des moment où j'aimerais tellement être comme toi.  
-Hotch, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et un père formidable. Vous n'avez rien à m'envier. Je voulais vous remerciez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi durant toutes ces années. Vous avez été un super chef et ami Aaron. Promettez moi de ne pas vous sentir coupable pour ce qui va arriver et pensez à sourir plus souvent. Dites aussi à Jack de ne pas être trop triste et que je serai toujours là." Morgan regarda Hotch et vit qu'il pleurait.  
"- Je te promets Morgan. Et on prendra tous soins de ton enfant." Morgan se mit à rire. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Hotch ne comprenait pas.  
"-Vous allez vraiment rester assis ici. Je sais que ce n'est pas votre truc mais venez Hotch." Il se leva et Morgan le prit dans ses bras. Hotch était tendu au début puis se détendit doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes il se retira.  
"-Je vais dire à Rossi de venir. " Morgan hocha la tête. "Au revoir Morgan."  
"-Au revoir Hotch."  
Au bout de quelques minutes Rossi arriva.  
"-Comment tu te sens Morgan ?" Rossi alla s'asseoir sur la chaise.  
"-Comme quelqu'un qui va mourir." Morgan toussa. Rossi lui apporta de l'eau. "Merci."  
"-Tu sais Morgan si tu veux parler je suis là. J'imagine que depuis tout à l'heure tu essaye de rassurer tout le monde, alors maintenant c'est à moi de te rassurer. " Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'avait prévu Morgan, mais ça lui convenait.  
"-Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, j'ai peur Rossi. Je ne peux pas laisser Savannah et mon bébé seul. Ils auront besoin de moi et je ne serai pas là. " Morgan commença à pleurer. " Je ne mérites pas ça et eux non plus.  
-Non vous ne méritez pas ça. Mais Savannah et ton enfant ne seront pas seul, on sera tous là. Maintenant il faut que tu acceptes ce qui va t'arriver et surtout que tu arrête d'avoir des regrets. Avant que tu parles, oui je suis au courant. Mais tu n'aurais jamais pu prévoir ce qui est arrivé. Alors profite du temps qu'il te reste et oublie tout." Rossi se leva et prit Morgan dans ses bras.  
"-Merci Rossi, je vous aime tellement, vous êtes comme un père pour moi.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime mon fils."  
Au bout de quelques minutes le médecin arriva avec les autres membres de l'équipe.  
"-Agent Morgan je dois vous remettre sous respirateur. " Le médecin s'approcha du lit quand Morgan répliqua.  
"-Non je refuse. Quoiqu'il arrive je vais mourir, mais je ne veux pas passer mes dernières heures sous respirateur. Le respirateur me permettra de tenir quelques heures de plus, mais à quoi bon si je ne peux pas en profiter. Je préfère vivre mes dernières heures que de les passer sous respirateur à culpabiliser et à déprimer." Tout le monde était choqué de ce que venait dire Morgan. Mais ils le comprenaient.  
"-Morgan tu es sûr ?" Savannah ne voulait pas le voir mourir.  
"-Oui Savannah, je t'aime et je veux pouvoir passer mes dernières heures avec toi et ma famille. Je vous aime tous et vous êtes des personnes extraordinaires. Merci pour tout. "  
Les heures passaient et Morgan allait de plus en plus mal. Dans les derniers moments, le docteur endormi Morgan pour qu'il souffre moins. Puis vers 10h du matin le coeur de Morgan s'arrêta et les médecins ne purent le réanimer.

 _ **"À la fin ce ne sont pas les années écoulées dans votre vie qui comptent, mais la vie qui a inondé vos années."-**_ _Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

 **Et** **voilà** **c'est** **fini.** **J'espère** **que vous ne m'en** **voulez** **pas** **trop** **pour cette fin.** **J'espère** **que** **ce chapitre vous** **a** **quand** **même** **plus,** **même** **s'il** **est** **beaucoup plus long que les autres. Et je voulais aussi dire aux fans de Sherlock qui lisent cette** **fanfic** **(s'il y en a)** **que** **j'ai** **publié** **une fanfiction sur Sherlock et Moriarty qui se** **déroule** **pendant** **la saison 1.**


End file.
